


Pride and Joy

by quellthefire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Pride Parade, Steve is nervous as heck, Tony Stark is happy, Tony comforts Steve, Tony is so excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire
Summary: “C’mon Cap, you’re perfectly fine punching aliens hell bent on destroying the universe, but you can’t handle one measly parade?”-Tony has been asked to Grand Marshall the Pride Parade after news of his relationship with Steve goes public. He’s thrilled, but Steve is hesitant.





	Pride and Joy

“C’mon Cap, you’re perfectly fine punching aliens hell bent on destroying the universe, but you can’t handle one measly parade?” Tony turned to look at him, a gentle smile played on his face. 

Steve rolled his eyes and groaned, “Tony, please don’t make me do this. This is your thing, and I’m excited for you, but—.” His voice trailed off and he looked ashamed. 

Tony hadn’t seen this expression on Steve in a long time, and he felt a little guilty. 

They were standing on the parade float, surrounded by thousands of people, and there was really no backing out now. 

He knew this was hard for Steve. A lot of things had been huge adjustments for him, but the idea of living in a time where they could be open about their relationship was still occasionally overwhelming for him. 

Tony had tried his best to help ease the transition. To talk him through modern customs, and he even tried not to tease him too much when he invariably fumbled. 

It was one of things they’d first connected over. Tony was always looking for ways to help Steve be more comfortable with the future, and he didn’t want to ask Steve to do more than he was comfortable with. 

But this was also a big deal to Tony. He’d been asked to Grand Marshall New York’s Pride Parade, and it meant a lot to him. And he wanted Steve by his side. 

After all, it was their relationship announcement that had kicked off everything that led to this. Tony and Steve had known that news of their relationship would be on the media circuit, but they hadn’t expected such a positive response. Hell, people were calling them queer icons online. 

At least once a week they’d be out buying groceries or grabbing coffee and someone would approach them and thank them for coming out. Would tell them that they’d inspired a lot of people to live truthfully. 

It always made Steve uncomfortable, but Tony knew he liked hearing those kind words. Steve didn’t much like the spotlight, but he loved knowing he’d made an impact in someone’s life for the better. 

And that was a huge part of why Tony wanted Steve there too. Steve had been through so much. Had grown up in a time where leading a parade like this would have gotten you arrested or killed. And he wanted Steve to see just how many people he’d inspired by being honest about who he loved. 

They’d been talking for weeks, working through the logistics of it, and Tony did his best to assuage Steve’s fears. 

But now the big day was here, and Steve was twitchy and nervous. 

“What if they hate me? What if I mess it up? What if there’s protesters?” Steve tried to whisper it, but it came out loud and fast. 

Tony smoothed a hand on Steve’s back. He knew from experience that this calmed him down, and he could feel him relax just a bit under Tony’s gentle touch. 

“They won’t hate you, you’re amazing and I will personally send a glitter bomb to anyone who tries to say differently” 

That made Steve laugh, and he wasn’t entirely sure Tony was just kidding. 

“Secondly, even if you mess something up, no one will remember because they’ll be in awe of how hot you are.” Tony nipped Steve’s neck lightly, and could see the blush forming on his cheeks. 

“And lastly, I’ve already seen to it that any protest attempts are fully blocked from view and earshot of the parade.” Tony pointed to the sides of the long stretch of road, where a series of Iron Man suits had been arranged to block anyone who wasn’t part of the parade watching, and clicked a button on a remote he’d pulled from his pocket. 

Suddenly music blasted from their speakers, and Steve grinned at Tony. The lyrics to “I’m Coming Out” blared through the crowded streets. “Really? You weren’t made to be subtle were you?”

“I thought you loved that about me?” Tony feigned hurt. 

“It’s one of the many, many things I love about you.”

Tony grabbed Steve and kissed him deeply, laughing as the waiting crowd whooped and hollered and cheered them on. 

When they finally broke apart, the float that Tony had designed started making its way down the street. 

Steve could see hundreds, maybe even thousands of people gathered to watch the parade, and there were hundreds more behind them, on floats, or riding bikes, and walking. 

This was somehow so much better than either of them had expected, and Tony knew he’d been right to insist that Steve lead the parade with him. They were a team. He needed Steve just as much as Steve needed him. 

He glanced at Steve, and saw the pure joy on his face as he waved and threw candy at the eager crowd. This was their first Pride together, and Tony was so happy to be here in this moment, arm wrapped around the man he loved, and surrounded by a city of people who were here to celebrate their strength as a community. 

He grabbed some candy from the giant bag Steve was holding, and tossed it to the eager crowd, laughing as he realized how surreal this all was. He was used to being the center of attention. He’d cultivated that before he’d become Iron Man, back when he was just Tony Stark. 

But now, he felt like he was part of something much bigger. Something that mattered to a lot of people. And it made him feel a little more whole.


End file.
